


DNA

by aestheticfanfiction



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blowjobs, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Closet Sex, Cop Rufus Turner, Criminal Dean Winchester, Daddy Dean Winchester, Drugs, M/M, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, Mpreg, Murder, Original Castiel/Dean Winchester Child(ren) - Freeform, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parents Castiel & Dean Winchester, Police Officer Rufus Turner, Pregnant Castiel, Prisoner Dean Winchester, Song Inspired
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 00:40:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15425208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aestheticfanfiction/pseuds/aestheticfanfiction
Summary: ON HIATUS - REWRITING❝ blue and red lightscome take you away ❞- lia marie johnsona story about dean who leaves his pregnant husband behind to spend life sentence behind bars.but will try to do his best to be there every step of the way for his child and husband.





	1. ch. 1 | taken

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this song:  
> https://youtu.be/4Y7pRYhvOBU

cas pov

<> 

i turn the corner going down the neighborhood heading home, i can't wait to tell dean i'm pregnant. we've been trying for almost a year and its finally happening.

i smile from ear to ear, biting my lip excitedly, but my smile soon drops as i see three cop cars parked in front of our house while two police officers are dragging dean out of the house

i pull over quickly, hopping out of my car running up to them, "whats going on?" i ask calmly

"who are you?" one of the officers asked coldly.

"thats my husband" dean barked.

"can you please tell me why your arresting my husband?" even though i already know the reason.

"dean winchester is one of the most wanted criminals, his records say that he has second degree murder, ID theft, armed robbery, etc. nows hes sentenced to life in prison, has he never told you the things hes done?"

i looked at dean worriedly, "n-no" i lied. he told me all of this before we even got together, he said he'll never hurt me and that he loves me and that he cant stop doing these things because he needs the money for him and i.

the officer raises an eyebrow in question, "well lets go winchester" he continued, as both officers holding deans arms dragged him to their police car.

"w-wait! i cant say bye?!" i stopped them wrapping my arms around deans waist.

both of the officers looked at each other then agreed, "fine, you have five minutes" 

they sat dean down on the stairs that was connected to our house as they stepped away to give us privacy.

"im so sorry baby, i tried, but i dont know what happened" dean said, looking down at his feet.

i lifted his head to so we were face to face, "its ok dean, we knew this was gonna hapen eventually, but i have a surprise for you" dean looked at him questioningly "im pregnant" i smiled, feeling tears forming in his eyes.

"what?! really baby?! ohmygod i love you so much" dean chuckled happily, closing the space between us. "when did you find out?" he asked when we pulled apart, our foreheads resting against each others.

"today, when i told you i was going shopping i actually went to go see my doctor"

"god, baby, your such a good lier," he said, "how far long are you?"

"a month" i smiled, rubbing my slightly flat stomach.

dean hummed before kissing me again, slow and loving.

" alright, winchester, times up" the first officer interrupted, pulling dean away from me standing him up.

"can i visit?" i asked the officer.

"once a month"

i nodded then said, "i love you, dean"

"i love you too, baby" he called before they shut the back door. 


	2. ch. 2 | janitors closet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !SMUT!
> 
> 4 months pregnant

cas pov

<>

an officer, whos name i found out was rufus, lead me to the 'visitation' room and sat me down at a two seated table in the middle of the room.

"stay here, i'll be right back with dean"

i nodded, looking around the room with curiosity and a little bit of fear, i rubbed over my small bump to calm me down a little.

"hey baby"

i turned my head to see dean being seated across from me, but he leaned over planting a slow loving kiss onto my lips.

i smiled into the kiss but we soon broke apart when we were interrupted by someone clearing their throat.

"you have thirty minutes" rufus said before walking away.

"so hows our bun in the oven?" dean asked taking the empty seat across from me.

i rubbed my small bump again, looking down "they're going good, they miss you" i whispered "and so do i"

"i know and im so sorry, baby, i should of been more careful. i should of... should of.." he groaned, running his hands through his hair.

"hey, its ok. its not your fault" i reassured him, putting the palm of my hand onto his cheek wiping away a tear that rolled down. "i love you"

"i love you, too" he smiled, putting his hand over mine. "so how are things at home going? moneys ok?"

i frowned, dropping my hand from his cheek "n-no.. not really"

"what? whats going on"

"i had to get two jobs because the job i had didn't pay me enough to pay the bills and for groceries"

"why didn't you use the money from our stash?"

"im saving it for the baby. the crib, clothes, bottles, food. they're more important" i whimpered, feeling tears coming to my eyes.

"ok, ok baby, its ok. i'll try to get a hold of benny and see if he can continue the drug deals for me ok? and i'll have him drop off the money to you"

"ok, i'm sorry for getting all worked up, damn hormones" i chuckled.

dean opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by rufus' walkie-talkie, "officer rufus, we need your help with inmate 21"

"on my way" he answered, "winchester, i'll be back. don't move"

"copy that" dean saluted, watching as rufus walked away. he then turned to see the janitor coming out the cloest with his mop.

dean smirked turning back to me. "whats that look on your face for?"

"why dont you follow me and you'll find out" he got up from his seat, dragging me to the now empty janitors closet.

dean opened and closed the door softly behind us. i held back a smile and brushed my lips over his, pausing before closing the space between us in a soft kiss that soon turned rough.

dean began to slid his hands under my shirt, rubbing the pads of his thumbs on my hip bones, as i tangled my hands in his hair pulling at the roots causing him to moan.

the kiss soon faded when i needed to breathe and i pulled away, panting. "don't you think we'll get caught?" i asked.

"only if you stay quiet" he whispered with a smirk.

i chuckled, loosening the grip on his hair as i slid onto my knees, "you know i don't like talking with my mouth full" i winked, pulling down his pants and boxers, lowering my head down and licked a long stripe up the underside of deans cock.

dean let out a low moan and i held back a grin as i moved upwards taking the leaking tip into my mouth and sucked.

i then trailed my index finger up the underside of deans cock ever so slowly, letting out a moan that sent pleasant vibrations straight through dean. i then pulled off to tongue at the underside and trace the vein there.

"fuckin' tease," dean growled in a low voice that made my cock twitch, i glanced up at him to catch eye contact before sinking down and taking Dean's cock in his mouth in one smooth motion.

a groan was pulled from deans lips as i swallowed around the length of his cock, letting the head bump the back of my throat. i let out a soft groan as my fingers skated over the warm skin of deans thighs, my fingers curling around deans hips, pressing into them harshly.

i glanced back up at dean and fire danced in the pit of my stomach when i saw deans eyes fixed on mine with that gleam in them with his chest rising and falling steadily. i pulled almost all the way off deans cock only to sink back down.

deans hands, that had been lying uselessly by his side, came up and slid smoothly through the messy locks of my hair. my eyes fluttered shut with a soft moan when dean tugged ever so gently.

"cas, baby" dean groaned.

i opened my eyes at the words, looking up to find a look on deans face that made my heart flutter as i slowly pulled off of deans cock, his hand sliding down from my hair to the side of my face to my cheek.

i let a string of spit connect between my lips and the tip of deans cock as deans thumb came over to brush the corner of my mouth.

i let my mouth drop open at the touch, my tongue darting out to lick the pad of deans thumb. dean made a noise of approval at that and i hid a smirk as i took deans thumb into my mouth and sucked before pulling away.

"winchester! play times over, get out!" we both jumped at the loud pounding of the door.

"jesus, ok! hang on a second!" dean called back, pulling up his pants and boxers then helping me back up.

he gave me one last kiss before opening the door to an angery faced rufus with his arms crossed over his chest.

"com'on rufus, we were about to get to the good part"

"shut up and lets go"

dean rolled his eyes at him, "lemme say bye to my kid at least, will ya?" dean knelled down placing a soft kiss on my small bump, "bye my little bun in the oven" he got up back on his feet, "bye babe" he placed a kiss on my cheek, "we'll continue next time"


End file.
